Relaxation
by CobaltAC
Summary: A story written for MassKink. A tired and frustrated renegade Shepard meets Rana Thanoptis on Virmire and believes she can help him "relieve stress". MShep/Rana Thanoptis


Hi guys! Sorry for the absence, I've been busy with my classes and other things.

I also apologize for not updating my other stories, but those updates **are** coming, so don't you worry!

This is something I wrote for the MassKink meme. It is my first attempt at a lemon, so let me know what you think. But keep it respectful!

**Thoughts are in Bold.**

**XXXX**

Rana could hear the sound of gunfire draw closer to her position. The asari neuro-specialist was not above admitting that she was scared out of her mind. She was just a scientist! She wasn't cut out for explosions and gunfights!

Rana began to silently berate herself for trusting that bastard, Saren. Spectres always meant bad news.

Ever since the turian had hired her, Rana felt there was something wrong going on. When he started pushing for her to look into "indoctrination", a form of mind-control, she knew.

Rana wanted to quit and go back to her old life, but people who quit on Saren didn't usually live for much longer. Rana was stuck with a rogue spectre, and when he eventually goes down, she'll be brought down with him, along with all of his other followers.

When Saren indoctrinated the STG team he discovered sniffing around his Virmire base, Rana's hopes did a nose dive. He was only digging them all deeper!

Now, she could hear the fighting just outside her door. Rana cowered behind her desk.

Then, a thought suddenly entered her head. Maybe she could explain her situation to the attackers! She was practically a hostage! They'd surely understand! The door to her office opened. The asari's hopes soared. Rana believed she had found a way out.

Unfortunately, that was before she saw who the attackers were.

Standing before her were two very dangerous looking individuals. One was the largest krogan she'd ever seen, bigger than any of the clones Saren kept creating down in the labs. The massive creature had blood-red eyes that seemed to cut through her. The other was a behemoth of a human male, standing almost as tall as the krogan! The man's hair was a deep black, cut short to his scalp, light stubble covering his lower jaw and mouth. His icy-blue eyes pierced her soul.

Under different circumstanced, Rana would probably have found herself admiring the human male's aesthetic features, notably his strong jaw and sculpted face. He looked strong, his armor doing little to hide his muscles. Deep in the back of her mind, Rana fantasized about what he looked like under all that armor.

Then he pointed his gun at her. Rana instinctively held up both of her hands in front of her face, as if they'd actually protect her. When the human didn't fire at once, Rana took her chance.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" She cried. The man stood there, neither his eyes nor the barrel of his gun leaving her.

He still didn't fire. Rana couldn't read his expression. She decided to press further.

"I'm just a scientist! Saren would've killed me if I left!" Rana explained. The krogan snorted, it's version of a laugh.

Suddenly, another figure came running up behind the two intruders. This one was a fellow asari. She was a pretty little thing, barely looked a hundred. Her form-fitting light armor left little to the imagination.

The baby-faced asari bent over at her waist, her hands on her knees, taking deep, shuddering breaths.

"S-shepard! P-please, slow down! I can't- I can't keep up!" gasped the young one, her face flushed with exhaustion.

The human looked amused. He didn't bother to turn and face his asari companion, however.

"Liara, I brought you on this mission so you could prove that you are useful to me. So far, you haven't been doing a very good job." Shepard stated bluntly. The young one looked devastated.

Rana knew that feeling. She was a maiden once too, after all. To try and earn your love's attention was a familiar task.

"That reminds me," said the human, breaking Rana's train of thought, "How do I know you're not just lying to me? I need some… _assurance_."

Rana's mind was racing. Her life was on the line. The man wanted help, but how could she provide it? Then it hit her.

"Saren's files!" Rana exclaimed. Shepard raised an eyebrow at her, confused. Rana took a tentative step towards the human.

"I can give you access to Saren's research files! They should give you a sizable amount of intel!" Rana explained, almost pleading. The hysterical asari went back to her terminal, punching in several buttons unlocking the files in question. She stepped aside when she was finished, as if presenting the files to Shepard.

The human gave her a lecherous smirk.

Rana couldn't tell what the alliance marine was thinking, his eyes were unreadable.

Shepard then began to laugh, a low, devious chuckle that sent shivers down Rana's spine.

Rana winced. The laughing was not a good sign, especially with the gun still trained on her head.

"That's very nice miss, but I've got other ideas on how you can help me." Shepard lowered his gun. Relief washed over the asari scientist. The relief would not last.

"You see, I have a very stressful job. I deal with assholes every day, most of which try to kill me." Shepard explained, taking a confident step towards Rana, who took a step back in response.

"The last time I felt any sort of relaxation was months ago, when I was with the Consort." Rana noticed the baby-face asari looked shocked when Shepard said that. The marine continued.

"In my line of work, relaxation time is few and far between. And yet, here you are, offering to help me in any way. I think you can help me relax, 'cause I sure could use it!"

Rana didn't understand at first, giving Shepard a confused look as the marine took in her body, hungrily eyeing her curves which were made evident by her form-fitting lab suit.

**Oh. **_**Oh!**_** Goddess!**

Rana felt the room get significantly warmer.

"Shepard?" piped up the baby-faced asari, a disbelieving expression on her face.

Shepard ignored her, crossed the room, and quickly grabbed Rana.

"I guess I'll just wait outside." the krogan grunted, as he lumbered back out of the room. Baby-face just stood there, unable to move.

Shepard said nothing as he led Rana over to her desk, forcing her to bend over across his lap. Rana squirmed in his grasp, yet not making too much of a fuss. She didn't want to risk making the beast of a man angry.

Shepard found the zipper to Rana's suit fairly quickly. It was at the base of her neck, along her back. He pulled it down slowly, letting her flawless skin come into contact with the cold air.

**Goddess, he's teasing me!**

Before she knew it, Rana's suit was off her body, leaving her bare to the world. It was a little cold, causing her deep blue nipple to harden.

"I see you're already aroused!" Shepard said, slightly amused, "One thing, though: none of that melding crap. I don't want you screwing with my head!"

Shepard ran his skilled hands all over her toned body, pawing at her, grasping the sensitive mounds on her chest and kneading them.

"Shepard!" exclaimed the younger asari, yet again. This time she looked desperate, nearly hysterical. Rana saw jealousy in her eyes.

Shepard didn't stop his ministrations. He moved one hand lower on her body and, with surprising tenderness, began lightly rubbing her moist "azure". A quiet moan escaped Rana's lips. Shepard gave a devious smile for his "handy" work, before looking up at his asari accomplise.

"Liara, you have two options. One, you could be a good little asari and wait outside with Wrex." Shepard stated calmly Rana cried out as Shepard pushed a finger inside her, his middle digit disappearing between her wet nether-lips.

"Or," added Shepard, his voice adopting a new tone, a low, meaningful drag. His finger pushed deeper.

"You could be a naughty girl and join me."

Rana shuddered as the marine added a second finger. Shepard began probing, feeling the inside of the asari, finding out what made her moan.

Liara watched, wide-eyed. Then, with a pout and a huff, she stomped out of the room, the door sealing shut behind her.

Shepard was indifferent.

"Pity." He said as if he almost meant it, "At least now I can concentrate."

Shepard's grip tightened on Rana's waist, as his fingers plunged deeper into Rana's warm depths. Rana squirmed, not to escape, but because of what Shepard was doing to her. She was writhing in his arms.

Then he grazed it, the sweet spot the so few men ever hit.

A shockwave of pleasure shot through Rana, causing her to tighten up, gripping Shepard's fingers like a vise. Then, she let go, her body going slack. Shepard felt warm liquids pour out of Rana and onto his hand.

Shepard said nothing. He knew what happened as did Rana. He had her.

Shepard kept his hand firmly on the asari's waist as he withdrew his fingers from her warm core.

His fingers were coated in Rana's juices. Without an ounce of shame, those same fingers entered his own mouth, his tongue swirling over them, between them, savoring the taste.

Rana lay slack on his lap, still recovering from Shepard ministrations. She felt a warm feeling come over her, covering her back. Shepard was now leaning over, next to Rana's head. He brought his lips down to her "ear".

"You taste like honey, darling." He whispered. Rana needed this man inside her.

Shepard began to remove his armor, piece by piece. He was slow, deliberate, taking his sweet time and making it excruciating for Rana.

The marine set Rana down in her chair, so he could remove the lower portions, giving the asari a good view of his body. His torso was a collection of scars; gunshot wounds, knife slashes, and, surprisingly, teeth marks. But Rana looked past that. Just beyond the scars was a body carved from marble, sculpted by the Goddess herself. Shepard was 100% pure muscle, raw power, all of which would soon be focused on Rana. She shuddered at the thought.

After removing the last piece of armor, Shepard stood there in his underwear. Soon, it was off as well.

Rana was surprised to find him already fully erect.

What few people knew about Shepard was that, while a ruthless killer, one who doesn't deal with pointless bullshit, he was quite selfless in bed. His past lovers were all delightfully surprised that Shepard, erm, "got off", only when his partner "got off". It didn't mean he wasn't rough, however.

Shepard stepped up to Rana, who only then noticed how tall he was. The marine was a full head taller than Rana, staring down at her hungrily.

Rana timidly brought her hands up to Shepard's chest. Slowly, she felt him, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. His scent was… intoxicating. Rana felt light-headed. It was a good thing that she was, otherwise she wouldn't have been bold enough to reach down and grip Shepard's length.

Shepard visibly tensed up, taking a sharp breath as his eyes shut. When he opened his eyes again, he smirked down at Rana.

"Naughty girl."

With lightning speed, Shepard reached down, cupped Rana's ass, and easily lifted her up to face-level as if she weighed nothing. Rana squealed happily, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles above his firm glutes.

Shepard let gravity do the rest, his member at Rana's wet entrance, her entire body pushing down on him. Rana let a throaty moan escape her lips as Shepard's length slowly entered her, stretching her. She slid down his organ until he was entirely inside her. Rana was surprised she could take all of him in. The feeling of being completely filled was amazing.

Shepard was not her first lover by any means, as she had been with drell, turians, other asari, but he was the first to ever fill her up.

The two stayed like that for a moment, getting used to each other's feel. Shepard found Rana to be a deliciously tight fit, enveloping him in her warm core.

Shepard lifted Rana a few inches and let her fall back down on him, using gravity to thrust himself into her. Rana squeaked as Shepard's hardened member hit deep within her. Shepard repeated the move, lifting and dropping her several times. Rana's squeaks soon became moans, and her moans became cries.

Shepard pushed Rana up against the wall, her firm perky breasts rubbing up against his chest. Rana's screams and cries of pleasure filled the room, mostly in the form of "_**Goddess!**_" or some other expletive that Shepard's translator didn't pick up. Shepard grunted as Rana slid upon him, taking him all the way to his hilt.

Rana wanted to get a reaction from the man besides a measly grunt, so she clenched around him, tightening herself as she bounced up and down. Shepard groaned loudly in response. That's when Rana realized she had just as much control as Shepard.

What Rana did next was unexpected. As Shepard thrusted away, the asari scientist leaned forward and caught his lips with hers. Shepard's eyes snapped open in surprise as Rana's tongue entered his mouth, exploring his oral cavity.

His surprise only lasting a moment, Shepard almost immediately began dueling her with his own tongue. The two tasted each other, probing the other's mouth with vigor. Rana moaned into the kiss as she was finally pushed over the edge into oblivion. Ecstasy hit her like a tidal wave, washing over every nerve. She shuddered heavily, curling into Shepard's muscular arms. Shepard stopped his thrusts, while still remaining inside her.

After a moment, Rana looked up a Shepard, an apologetic look on her face.

"You're not done, are you?" She timidly asked.

"No. Do you plan on _rectifying_ that?" Shepard responded huskily.

Rana gave the marine a seductive smirk. She knew just what to do. Shepard pulled out, and gently set her down. His member was still stiff, just as rigid as when they began.

Rana placed a hand on Shepard's chest, lightly pushing him back towards her desk. Shepard brushed several object off the surface, clearing it for him to sit. The marine leaned back, allowing Rana to work.

The asari leaned down to Shepard's waist, his erect organ pointing at her face. It was her turn to tease.

Rana didn't take him in her mouth just yet. She exhaled on him once, letting her warm, damp breath cover him. She got her desired reaction. Shepard tensed up, his fists clenching. He groaned as his member twitched. Rana giggled at the power she now held over the human.

Rana lightly touched the head with her fingertips, lifting the shaft slightly. Shepard looked down at her with eyes that said, "Get on with it!"

The asari ran her tongue slowly across the underside of the shaft. Shepard exhaled rather audibly. When Rana reached the top, she quickly flicked her tongue across the tip. Shepard shuddered, his knuckles white due to his fists clenching.

By this time, Rana wanted to start just as much as Shepard did. She dipped her head down and enveloped Shepard's "head" in her full lips. She swirled her tongue around the dome a few times before moving farther down the shaft, taking more of him in. When he hit the back of her mouth, she pushed him farther in, controlling her gag reflex. She had taken all of him in.

Rana looked up with her ocean blue eyes, seeing Shepard with a blissful expression on his face, looking as if he was high off red sand.

Shepard grunted as Rana moaned into his member, sending vibrations across the organ.

Then she began to swallow. Rana's throat muscles convulsed on Shepard's rigid organ, milking him for a reward. She did this a few times before it became too much. Rana released the marine from her mouth, a trail of saliva connecting to her mouth. It was throbbing now, twitching, aching for more.

Rana obliged it. She went back to work, taking him in her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down. She cradled his balls as she worked her tongue around his shaft, occasionally taking a break from the organ and taking one in her mouth, sucking on it.

Shepard was in nirvana. For a lab rat, the asari was good at this. The marine gripped the edge of the desk, almost over the edge.

Rana went back to sucking, her head a blue blur on his lap.

With a loud cry, Shepard came. A warm liquid shot into the back of Rana's throat. The asari leaned back so that she only covered the head, catching the rest of her reward on her tongue. He tasted as sweet as asari honey mead.

Rana let Shepard drop from her mouth, swallowing her prize. She caught remnants of him on the edge of her mouth with a finger, a licked it off.

Shepard leaned back on the table, smiling.

**Probably the happiest he's been in a while.**

The two smirked at each other. Both of them needed the stress relief.

"You can go." Shepard said, exhausted. "Anyone with a mouth as good as that deserves to live."

Rana laughed, the first time in a long while. She bent down to collect her strewn clothing when the door opened suddenly.

Liara came storming in, a determined expression on her face. Before Shepard could get a word out, Liara had crossed the room, grabbed the man's head, and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Rana stood there, shocked. The kiss morphed into a tongue-battle, similar to what Rana and Shepard had done.

When Liara pulled away, Shepard had a dazed look on his face. Liara began pulling her armor off, and turned her attention to Rana. Rana couldn't read the other asari's expression, cautiously taking a step back.

Then Liara struck.

She grabbed Rana by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss as well. It was Shepard's turn to be shocked, the marine openly gaping (and getting turned on) at the sight before him.

The two asari melted into each other, their hand roaming each other's bodies as their tongues did the same to each other's mouths. The two moaned and mewled until finally breaking apart. Both had a new looks in their eyes, overtaken by lust.

Liara turned to Shepard, beckoning him over. He obliged, forgetting everything about Saren or the reapers.

"I can be naughty, too." Liara whispered into Shepard's ear before pulling him into another kiss.

Meanwhile, as the trio began a new session, Wrex stood at the door, watching with an indifferent expression on his face.

"I'll just go kill something, then." He declared. The others paid him no attention, pawing at each other, thrusting away with reckless abandon.

Wrex snorted.

"Fine. I'll be back in an hour."

**XXX**

Sequel?

Read and Review please! I hope it's not too bad for my first lemon!

-Harold.


End file.
